An electric machine includes a stationary stator, as well as a rotor that is rotatable relative to the stator. Furthermore, this electric machine can be operated as a motor so that electric energy is converted into mechanical energy. However, it is also possible to operate the electric machine as a generator so that the mechanical energy is converted to electric energy. If an apparatus, such as a vehicle, requires a plurality of electric machines, these machines need to be arranged in the apparatus in a space saving manner or so as to save installation space.
The document DE 88 04 755 U1 describes a stator packet of an electric machine, wherein the stator packet consists of identically formed metal plates, while the metal plates are provided with misaligned surfaces having a circular shape in outline.
The document DE 258 986 A describes a dual use magneto-electric machine used for light and for ignition current.
The document EP 0 910 487 B1 describes a press unit and a method for producing a lamination stack, from which a rotor or a stator of an electric motor is produced.